The Storm Chapter 2
by LexaDixon
Summary: Here's part 2 of the storm! i didn't no how to put it all on the same place sorry!


**Chapter 2 **

**Luke's Profile:**

As the movie started I noticed the time read 7:30 so since I knew Jessie and the other's wouldn't be home till 9 that it gave us 2 and a half hour to watch the movie and to spend some time together, I saw the opening scene begin so I leaned back on the couch and waited for Emma to get in her usual lying down position which normal involves her head on my lap with my hand playing with her golden lock's.

About 20 minutes later when I noticed Emma was hiding her head behind 1 of the chair pillow's, a small smile play's on my lip's when I see this, it's so typical of Emma to be scared during the first 10 to 20 minutes of any horror movie so with that thought I do what I always do at times like this I poke her side and tell her to sit up as soon as she sits I move along to the end of the sofa and sit in a kind of slant way's so Emma could sit leaning against me.

**Emma's Profile:**

When I saw Luke move in to a position where I could lean on him more I was quick to move so that my head was on his chest and the rest of my body was sprawled out long ways on the couch I felt Luke's arms go round me and I easily relaxed and calmed down when he did this, we both returned to watching the movie now that I was more calm.

I don't even like this movie but I know Luke like's it and he also likes it when I get freaked out a bit so that he can take charge and look after me it's sort of like how he returns the favour from all the times that I calmed and soothed him… it was just getting to the part when the kid goes in the dream to kill Freddie when I heard the thunder starting to crash again as soon as a loud crash and roar came from the sky I noticed Luke's arms go tighter and his whole body went tense, so I moved from Luke's grip and opened my arm's for him to cuddle me again.

Without hesitation I saw him move on to my lap and bury his head in to my shoulder just like before when we were upstairs I slowly wrap my arms round his waist and tell him it's okay it with blow over soon and that I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere.

**Luke's Profile:**

When the thunder started to boom more louder and more frequently I tightened my grip on Emma so hard that I was afraid I was going to choke her… I heard the rain hitting the window like it was going to shatter the glass… the thunder and lighten was roaring with all its might that I didn't notice all the light's started to flicker and dull away to complete darkness… great that's all I need! The power is out there's a horrible storm going on now I can't even try and distract myself with the TV!

I heard Emma saying we need to get the candles from the kitchen but I felt completely paralyzed in her arms soon I noticed my face was soaked in tears… I didn't even notice that I was crying!

**Emma's Profile:**

Luke wasn't responding to me and I felt my shoulder was wet so I knew he was crying, I got to admit I'm a bit scared right now with the power out but I know if I show my fear it wouldn't go down well with Luke already petrified so I put a brave face on and picked up Luke and headed towards the kitchen to find the candle's… I knew they were somewhere in the bottom cabinets so I had to place Luke on the counter when I was searching for them, I soon found them right at the back in a box that said 20 Christmas candle's I soon I noticed Luke had put his legs to his chest and was rocking back and forth and crying not loudly but still not quietly.

I quickly got a few candles alight round the kitchen and then rushed to Luke and scooped him back in to my arms he soon wrapped his arm's round my neck and relaxed in to me just like before I found a place to sit and held him till he calmed but I didn't know when that would be because the storm looked like it wasn't going to clear anytime soon.

**Luke's Profile:**

The storm sounds like it's getting worse and worse by the minute… maybe I'm just paranoid but maybe I'm not… what would happen if it got worse? Would Jessie and the other's get home? Would the power come back on? Would the candles go out to? Would Emma still look after me without getting scared in the process? How would I get through the night without Emma to hold me? All these question's was buzzing round my head and the more I thought about it the more scared I got.

It started to get colder and it wasn't just me who noticed Emma started shiver and I swear I could see my own breath… I heard Emma mumble something about heating must have gone off and that we should go check the gas box, so I climbed out of her lap and grabbed her hand instead whilst we walked to the closet with the gas box in I noticed how she was using her phone for a light instead of a candle I was curious why she would not bring a candle and her response was the gas could be leaking and fire would cause it to blow up… yeah Emma's defiantly not a ditzy blonde she's actually quite smart when she needs to be.

We got to the gas box and since we didn't know what to look for we couldn't tell what was the matter, how about we go down to the lobby and see if tony knows anything about the gas being knocked off was what I heard her say and that we would have to take the stair's because we could get trapped in the elevator.

**Emma's Profile**

Me and Luke made our way to the stair's, I've only ever been down the stairs once and that was when the elevator was out of use so I did know it was a long way down… I hate my parent's for insisting on getting the top floor! We started to go down what seemed like an endless stairway with Luke never letting go of my hand till we reached the bottom were we saw a mass of people in the lobby all appearing to be upset and or angry.

(**A.N. I know I said feeling's would come in to this chapter but I got a review from a nice girl suggesting to focus on sibling bonding so that's what I'm doing, I may have some romances along the way with some made up character's but I don't know yet! So please review and tell me what you would like to read and I will try fitting it in! Thank you for reading) **


End file.
